memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Fables of the Prime Directive
|}} Summary From the back cover: Until the Dominion War, the pre-warp civilization on Coroticus III was under observation by the Federation -- and then the Dominion moved in. Forced to abandon the planet -- and leave a person behind -- Starfleet does not return until after the war is over and the Dominion has pulled out. Carol Abramowitz and a team from the ''da Vinci'' must now determine the extent to which the Dominion contaminated Corotican culture -- but that's the least of the S.C.E.'s problems, as they uncover a mass-murderer, who may be the Starfleet officer left behind.... References Characters :Carol Abramowitz (alias Carolabrama) • Domenica Corsi • Dyrvelkada • David Gold • Göller • Hj'olla • Jarolleka • Tarsem Johal • Sheila Moseley • Lauoc Saon • Saed Squire • Fabian Stevens • T'Mandra • Michael Theivamanoharan • Ushpallar • Makk Vinx • Zophres 111 • Julian Bashir • Gus Bradford • Ken Caitano • Leonardo da Vinci • Ted Deverick • Stephen Drew • Kieran Duffy • Bart Faulwell • Diego Feliciano • Shewer Freeman • John Gill • Gyffled • Vance Hawkins • Ixardes • James Kirk • Chan Okha • P8 Blue • Palmieri • Owen Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Kall Porakan • Nikolai Rozhenko • Salek • Soloman • Taran'atar • Uxmen Starships and vehicles : • • • • Horizon • • ( ) Locations :Ajjem-kuyr • Avril Station • Bajor • Baldakor • Betazed • Boraal II • Cholmondeley III • Coroticus III • Deep Space 9 • Drema IV • Earth • Ekos • Europe • Galvan VI • Grak Street • Praxis • Qrantish Coast • Rigel colony • Sachem II • Shiralea • Sigma Iotia II • Starbase 212 • M43 Alpha system • T'Lakana • Teneb • Vacca VI • Zeon Races and cultures :Alpha Centaurian • Andorian • Aztec • Bajoran • Boraalan • Corotican • Ekosian • Founders • Gallamite • Henjiqi • Iotian • Klingon • Jem'Hadar • Mizarian • Nova Roman • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Vorta • Zeoni States and organizations :Ajjem-kuyr Academy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Siblings • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Yakkle Gang Other references :archaeologist • Ashpa • Benecian flour • blueberries • blueberry pie • Breen neural whip • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • Class M • dilithium • duck blind • EMH • Elaysian tear • first contact • ghISong Heytlh • gomgom • Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development • IDIC • jimjim • jopka • ketracel-white • Klingon Civil War • kuilka • mafia • mamma mia • national socialist • Eliot Ness • Omicronian orchid • Palmieri Hypothesis • plastisteel • Pride and Prejudice • Prime Directive • roast beef • Rosie's Bar • sheep • strawberries • thoron radiation • ''tjib''-reed • tuilgpaswee • vajell • Vulcan lyre • Vwainleila Information Connections Related stories | after1 = | prevMB = -| nextMB = -| }} Category:SCE eBooks